Ray Of Sunshine
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot)MPREG. Dan and Phil visit the doctor to find out the sex of their baby. Ultimate fluff. Dan/Phil. Phan. Disclaimer: Own Nothing.


_**One shot time because why not? haha :)**_

 _ **enjoy**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

My eyes opened to a blinding light from the outside world. I groaned. It's way too early to be up.

I turn on to my other side and came face to face with my boyfriend, Phil, who was staring right at me.

He was smiling.

I smiled back tiredly. "G'morning." I mumbled tiredly.

"Morning." He said back.

"It's too early." I said yawning.

"Dan, it's half past 11. It's not that early." Phil said, giggling slightly.

I pouted and closed my eyes again. "Shh, it's early to be since I got to bed at 4 am every morning."

Phil giggled again and kissed my nose. "Come on bear, you need to get into a somewhat normal sleeping routine. It's not good for the baby if you're constantly tired." Phil pointed out.

I sighed softly and opened my eyes.

I know what you're probably thinking. A baby? What the hell is Phil talking about?

Well, I'm a carrier. A carrier is a man who can carry their own children.

It's a very rare thing.

"Dan, you're 4 months along. In 5 months time, we're not going to be getting any sleep when the baby comes. Please, at least try to get a proper night's sleep." Phil said.

I giggled slightly and kissed his lips. "Okay Phil." I said, yawning again slightly.

"Come on, we need to get up. We have a doctor's appointment at 1." Phil said, sitting up.

I scrunched up my nose in disproval. "Noooo, come back and cuddle with me." I whined.

Phil laughed slightly but shook his head. "I'm sorry bear, but we can't right now. Maybe when we get home from the doctor's appointment. We get to find out the sex today! Aren't you excited?!" Phil said, bouncing up and down slightly.

It was my turn to laugh. I finally found the energy to sit up. I pulled the cover off of my body.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said, walking over to the wardrobe to find a pair of clothes to wear for the day.

"Alright. I'll go make breakfast slash lunch for us." Phil said, walking over to the door before walking out and towards the kitchen.

I close the wardrobe once I find an outfit good enough for me before I head towards the bathroom for a shower.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

"Alright, Mr. Howell and Mr. Lester, do you want to know the sex of your baby?" The doctor asked us.

We both beamed with happiness as we both nodded our heads excitedly.

She let out a laugh. "Alright. What are you both thinking?"

"I think it's a boy. Phil thinks it's a girl. But we're happy with whatever as long as our baby is healthy." I answered, the anticipation and excitement really starting to get to me.

She smiled. "Well obviously only one can be right. Okay, Mr. Howell and Mr. Lester, you're having..."

I feel like time has stopped as she starts to read out the results. I bite my lip.

"A little baby girl. Congratulations." She said smiling.

I feel tears brim my eyes. A baby girl.

Phil squeezes my hand, a single tear rolls down his cheek.

The doctor leaves the room to go and get pictures for us. I sit up with the help of Phil and wipe the gel stuff off my stomach.

I look at Phil with the biggest smile ever. "A baby girl. You were right."

Phil chuckled slightly and kissed me. "Of course, I'm always right." He said in a 'matter-of-fact' voice.

I laughed and kissed him again. There was a small knock on the door before the doctor came back in.

"Here are the pictures. I will see you again in a month to see how things are going." The doctor said before smiling for a final time and leaving the room, leaving Phil and I alone.

~~~~~Back At The Apartment~~~~~

We walked in and Phil placed his keys down.

"Can we cuddle now?" I asked, bringing up the conversation we were having before.

He chuckled and nodded, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the lounge.

We both walked into the lounge and we sat down on the couch together. He wrapped his arm protectively around me and I placed my head on his chest, sighing in content.

Phil moves his head slightly so his lips are placed on top of my head. I feel him smile and he then gently kisses my head.

"I love you." He whispered.

I smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

 _ **Good way to get back into writing is to write sickening fluffy fluff fanfiction :)**_

 _ **hope you guys enjoyed**_

 _ **~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
